JP 4353736 B1 discloses a component mounting device in which by changing positions of a prism and a mirror, the same camera is capable of capturing images of a component held by a suction nozzle which is provided in a mounting head from two directions including a lower surface and a side surface. JP 2008-98411 A discloses that a camera installed in a mounting head takes images of a component supplying position where a component before being suctioned and held by a suction nozzle is supplied (for example, a component ejection position of a cassette feeder) and a position on a substrate where the component held by the suction nozzle is mounted (a mounting position).
In order to improve mounting quality by improving precision in success/failure determination of a mounting state and precision in cause analysis of a mounting failure, preferably, images of both a component held by a suction nozzle and another object such as a component supplying position and a mounting position are captured. However, including the devices disclosed in Patent Documents 1, 2, a conventionally known component mounting device is provided with separate cameras for these two objects, and a structure is complicated.
An object of the present invention is to provide a component mounting device capable of capturing images of both a tip of a suction nozzle and/or a component held by the suction nozzle and a component supplying position and/or a mounting position by a common image capturing device and realizing improvement of mounting quality by improving precision in success/failure determination of a mounting state and precision in cause analysis of a mounting failure even with a simple configuration, and a method thereof.